This Isn't Happening
by Legolas-Squigglies
Summary: I girl wanders into ME, She reveals her secret that no one on Earth is supossed to know, but than again she isn't on Earth now is she, LegoOC....slap me if it becomes a Mary sue PLEASE! lol read and enjoy
1. why am I in France?

I sighed and picked up my books, heading to my next class, "Cory, hey Cory, where you going Cory, huh where you going" I groaned.  
  
'Annoying' my mind screeched, I spun around "I am going to class" I said, turning back around, facing away from the meanest, blondest girl in the entire school.  
  
"Oh my god! I was just going to we can go together" she said standing beside me. I cocked my eyebrow at her "I would rather we didn't" I said moving away from her and hurrying forward.  
  
"Oh come on don't be so rude Cory, lets walk" she said taking my arm in a hard grip.  
  
I wrenched my arm out of her grasp and said "no I would rather not".  
  
I ran to my next class with all haste slamming the door behind me..I was late again.  
  
The teacher glared at me "why are you late?" she asked "it was horrible" I faked a shudder "preps.there every where, I think I need to wash my arm now, stupid blonde wench" I shut my mouth tightly and glanced at the teacher, she muttered something but the class was laughing so loudly I couldn't hear her.  
  
"sorryitwillneverhappenagain" I said quickly and rushed to my seat. A few seconds later, Blondie waltzed in like she owned the place. "Welcome to class" the teacher said.  
  
Damn teacher, dam preps, this school protects them. The lesson went on as planned, boring as usual.  
  
Finally class was over and I hurried out of the class room not looking where I was going and straight out the front door 'ahhh the end of the day finally, and I have still managed to keep my sanity'. I walked towards my favorite place in the world, the little forest in the back of the school.  
  
As soon as I stepped through the trees my mind was free and at ease, I walked around whispering and talking to the trees, breathing in the air and smiling, yes I am a nature freak why do you ask?  
  
All of a sudden the little forest didn't seem so little anymore 'I should be at the other side by now' I thought 'oh great I probably turned the wrong way and took my self sideways instead of straight through, fun'.  
  
I tried to figure which way would be straight and decided to turn right 'this doesn't look right' I thought 'where did this come from' I bent down to touch a log at the side of the trail. 'This trail is a lot wider too and well...THAT DEFINATLY WAS NOT THERE BEFORE' my mind screamed as something leaped out of the bushes across from the log I was examining.  
  
It charged at me and a swerved and ran in the opposite direction "NOT GOOD DEFINATLY NOT GOOD" I yelled at no one in particular.  
  
I chanced a look over my shoulder, bad idea , big, bad and ugly was still behind me growling and swinging a metal thingy around.  
  
Finally it cornered me up against a tree and I kicked out "score one for Cory" I said and jumped over him, for now defiantly it was a him, he grabbed my ankle and pulled me down and back up against the tree.  
  
"Look" I laughed nervously "can't we talk about this, I mean killing isn't the answer...I hope" I gulped as he growled again, he swung I ducked "Whoa that was TO close for comfort there, eh not like being with you gives me warm bunny feelings or anything".  
  
He swung again and I ducked.again "you know this is like an episode of Xena : warrior princess..only...you weren't in it" it swung hard and I duck and it started hacking at the tree letting at a ferocious howl. "not the talker I see" I said standing back up I tried to turn and run but he blocked me "yes? Did you want something or can I go?" he growled "I'll take that as a no".  
  
And again with the swinging "oop" I dropped yet again to the ground "you know I'm really starting to dislike you" I said standing back up but having to drop again as he yet again tried to behead me.  
  
He let out a roar and brought the sword down, I rolled over and started to run "here we go again, you have serious anger issues man."  
  
I looked for a weapon to fend off my attacker with, but I saw nothing I could actually lift "BAH...ooh sticks; find a stick" I was still running scanning the ground with my eyes "AHA!" I yelled and triumphantly brandished a very small stick.  
  
"Take that!" I said and threw the stick and it bounced off his head "no?" I asked "ok lets try something heavier, I picked up a small stone and threw it at him hitting him in the eye "HA two points for Cory Zero for the..thing" I danced around as he held his eye "MUAHAHA I fart in your general direction...oh shit" I took off running again.  
  
Another one stepped out "there are more of you?" I sighed "man I thought some guy had a bad science experiment and accidentally let it loose..like Frankenstein" the both charged at me and I got out of the way in time for them to collide "your not made out of dead body parts are you?"  
  
Two arrows came out of nowhere and took the two things down "what is the meaning of this" said a very formal voice behind me.  
  
I turned around "who are you...nice dress" the man glared "this is no dress it is a robe and I am Elrond, lord of Rivendell" I looked up and saw pretty buildings and in the distance a waterfall "ooh multicolor" I said then shook my head "ok Lord.Elrond did you say? You have a very bad..thing infestation, I am Cory and where did you say I was?" I took a deep well needed breathe.  
  
"These 'things' are Orcs and you are in Rivendell". He said folding his hands idly over his robes.  
  
"Interesting" I murmured "Rivendell would be a French word right? How the hell did I manage to end up in France with out crossing any major oceans, well at least he isn't kill first ask questions later.that would suck." I reasoned.  
  
Yes I talk to my self, oh don't act like you don't do it too. 


	2. not France, Middle earth

"France?" he questioned. "I'll take that as a no I'm not in France, then where am I?" Elrond sighed, "you are in Rivendell".  
  
"Yes I understand that but where is Rivendell?" I asked, he looked confused "right in front of you" he said.  
  
"No, no, no" I said shaking my head "where is Rivendell in, what country?" I asked exasperatedly (er..I think that is the right word).  
  
"Country?" he said and if possible looked more confused.  
  
"Ok just out on a limb here but am I even still on.um.where did I come from?" I asked.  
  
"The Trees" he said with a smile.  
  
"Smart ass" I muttered, he raised his eyebrow "he royal smart ass I meant.. Er.yeah"  
  
"This is Middle- Earth" he said understanding my question finally.  
  
"Right, is it ok that, that name doesn't ring a bell?" I again asked  
  
He looked shocked "you should.. Unless.no.she wouldn't do that.I think she did though.. We do need the help".  
  
See I told you I wasn't the only one, who talked to my self. "She?" I asked.  
  
"Lady Galadriel" Elrond said distractedly.  
  
We sat in silence for a minute, and then in the distance I heard a scream "ah shit I know that scream anywhere". Heli had obviously followed me.. No Heli isn't Blondie, Heli is one of my friends.  
  
I jumped up "BAH I can't fight these thing with puny sticks" I looked up "Hey you there.person with the blonde hair" he looked at me "lend me your bow".  
  
"Do you know how to use it?" he asked, I looked down at the ground, bit my lip and whistled "no but if worst comes to worst I can just whack them over the head with it".  
  
Finally he tossed down the bow and I ran toward the sound of the screaming. I saw Heli in the midst of two of those Orc things "HELI" I screamed, well it caught their attention "is your name Heli?" I said to one of them, he growled. "Nice to see you too".  
  
I took an arrow that the elf had handed me and tried to notch it in the bow, let me tell you it is harder than it looked, the Orcs were coming closer and I still hadn't gotten it in. One stood right next to me 'if worst comes to worst I can just whack them on the head with it'. I smiled and dropped the arrow, gripping the bow more tightly I spun to my right and whacked the Orc on top of the head with the bow.  
  
He howled and held he head I spun to my left and did the same thing to Orc #2, he also howled and held his head. I grabbed Heli "RUN" I screamed.  
  
"With pleasure" she said and started running. I picked the arrow back up and tried to notch it again. Finally I got it in and pulled back the string, 'wow, ow, tight string' I thought letting it go by mistake the arrow flew and landed in the Orcs foot 'not to bad' I thought 'even though it was an accident no one needs to know that'.  
  
I decided not to stand there and let them recuperate from there bumps and I hightailed it back to Elrond, I found Heli already there.  
  
"Heli what are you doing here? How did you get here?" I asked.  
  
"Um.I don't know and I don't know" she said, I sighed "I was coming to give you this" she held up my necklace.  
  
"OH MY GOD THANK YOU" I yelled making the men cover there ears "sensitive much" I laughed.  
  
"we have very sensitive ears" Blondie #1 said showing his ears.  
  
"POINTS" I yelled again then covered my mouth "your ears are pointy. did you know that?" I said.  
  
"of course I know that" he said "all elves have pointy ears.  
  
I shook my head and dug through my ears like I had water clogging them "come again.elves did you say you where an elf?"  
  
He nodded, I grabbed my necklace from Heli "it must have come off in the woods" I muttered.  
  
"That is how she got here," Elrond said "for that is also how you got here".  
  
"My necklace" I said nervously "no, no, no, regular necklace" I laughed a nervous laugh.  
  
"Your necklace is special," Elrond said.  
  
"We need to talk," I said loudly covering what he was saying next up.  
  
"Then let us go talk," he said "Fist off before we talk what do you remember about where you came from?"  
  
I racked my brain and frowned "nothing" I said.  
  
"And you Heli" he asked, she too thought for a moment "I can't remember anything past seeing that log".  
  
"Me neither" I said suspiciously. 


	3. the history of the Keeper

"You are lying Cory, you do remember something, something about your necklace perhaps" Elrond said.  
  
I pursed my lips "Not in front of Heli, come let us talk" I said, following Elrond as he walked towards the large building.  
  
After we were safely locked in his study I talked "so you know, I only just remembered when I saw the necklace, it seems I can't even recall a memory from where I came from except of course the memories of the necklace".  
  
"Explain to me your necklace for I know there is something special about it" Elrond said motioning me to sit down.  
  
I took a deep breath and began " my necklace is that of the Dragon keeper, I am the Keeper of the Dragons from where I came from" I said. The necklace was a gold chain and on the end it had a small almost life like dragon wrapped around a Vial filled with fire. "This necklace was passed on to me by my Grandmother who was also the a keeper of the Dragons, on my 13th birthday I received this necklace. Because at the beginning of the teen years only then can the person develop there powers as a true Dragon keeper".  
  
"Describe these Dragons to me" Elrond said.  
  
"The is the Water Dragon, the Fire Dragon, the Wind Dragon and the Earth Dragon.Earth.Earth.yes that is where I came from Earth that was the name of my planet". "The Water Dragon is blue, the Fire Dragon is red, the Wind dragon is purple and the Earth Dragon is green, they all have there own special power as well as the power to heal."  
  
"But they are small" I said "about 3 feet tall, the little ones are so much smaller" I said smiling "they have not yet developed there power and run around hiccuping sparks" I laughed.  
  
"This necklace is used to call the dragons, even from far away..tell me why you brought me here" I said suddenly.  
  
"I cannot" he said "for I do not know you will have to seek the Lady of the Wood, Galadriel for that answer. Tell me what powers do your Dragons have."  
  
"Well the Water Dragon can bring water obviously, it is good for putting out huge fires, even if she is small, the Fire Dragon can obviously set things on fire, to a certain range, let me tell you he has a temper on him. But he still listens when he is told" I paused "the Wind Dragon can create whirl winds and she can also blow things backwards, it is great for giving you time to prepare. Finally the Earth Dragon, He can talk to every aspect of nature and he has a thing where he like to cough up rocks for some odd reason."  
  
"The Keeper of the Dragons is given these same powers but cannot use them without his or her Dragons with them. The Keeper of the Dragons job is to make sure the people of Earth have no idea that the Dragons are still alive, also the have the job of protecting the Dragons. I was taken to see the Dragons when I was little so that when I grew older I was not afraid of them, I am pleased to say they have a great liking for me" I smiled. "Does this answer all your questions?" I asked.  
  
"Yes you have, but tell me why are the Dragons so small?" he asked curiously.  
  
I smiled "the Dragons are small because it is easier for them to hide that way, they weren't always so small, but one day long ago a Wizard placed upon the Dragons there powers and the reduced size for them to be less visible. I am afraid it has also given them less magical power, for if they should use a lot of power it a small space of time, it takes them awhile to get it back. But I guess that comes with the price of being small".  
  
"Indeed" Elrond said "you shall stay here for the night in the morning you shall make you way to Rivendell, there Lady Galadriel awaits you, she will give you further instructions from there, I cannot tell you anymore, go rest now child".  
  
I laughed "I'm not even tired that run in with those Orcy thingy's got my adrenaline going I wanna do something" I said jumping out of my chair. All formalness was gone and I took to my own slang again, and I was defiantly glad for that, those formalities get hard after awhile. And I was so bored and I had just realized had never made it to my Dragons. Because that of course was where I was going.  
  
"Tell me where were you going when you arrived?" Elrond said.  
  
"On the other side of the wood I was walking through is a field that is the Field of the Dragons they are kept in the forest by a spell. The spell is lifted when they are called and then they can fly to the Keeper, they don't mind they love wandering around the forest, that is how I became so in touch with nature, My Earth Dragon".  
  
"Tell me do these Dragons have names," he asked.  
  
"Of course they do, although I was just on my way to name the new ones you can always tell which is which because no two have the same color unless they are twins" I said taking a pause then continuing. "The Water Dragons' name is Nabiki, The Fire Dragons name is Ra, the Wind Dragons name is Akasha and the Earth Dragons name is Taarha."  
  
"Thank you Cory you may go now" Elrond said.  
  
"Thanks" I said jumping out of the chair and running out the door 'whew he is the first person I told all of that too, now to deal with Heli, I hope she doesn't ask questions". 


	4. more history and rest

I found Heli sitting under a tree trying to communicate with an Elf "'Quel andune (good Afternoon)" the Elf said.  
  
Heli looked so confused it was so hilarious " Re Rangwa lle.. Not (She Understands you.)" I said in very choppy elvish. Non the less it caught his attention.  
  
"Lle quena i'lambe tel' Eldalie? (Do you speak elvish?)" He asked me.  
  
"Uma (yes), not Quel (not well)" I frowned "how the hell do you say not in elvish?" I asked Heli.  
  
She shrugged "I don't even know what you guys are saying".  
  
"Kela (go away) please" I said to the Elf "I need to talk to my friend in privet". He seemed to understand because he left without a mean look on his face.  
  
"So what did you say to the Elf in the Dress?" Heli asked.  
  
I giggled "I can't tell you, but I have a feeling you will know soon enough, we leave tomorrow to see the Lady of the Wood, Galadriel".  
  
Heli nodded "there is one thing I should tell you though, I am not as old as you think I am" I told her.  
  
"How old are you?" she asked.  
  
"First how old do you think I am?" I asked  
  
"I would say around 16 because that would be the normal age," he said.  
  
I smiled "I am actually" I counted in my head "28" I said "for my people that is as old as a 16 year old so yes you were close, to your people I am 16."  
  
Her mouth hung open "your kidding right".  
  
"No" I shook my head "I will not tell you the name of my people because I can't pronounce it, it is another language, the language of the." I stopped myself. "All in good time Heli, all in good time."  
  
"Your starting to sound like those elves" Heli said "all formal and crap".  
  
I slapped my head repeatedly "they're rubbing off no fair" I pouted. "Ahh well what can you do right? Come on lets go to bed I have a feeling it is going to be a looong journey tomorrow".  
  
We walked to the room given to us by the Elf in the Dress to put it in Heli's terms and I was instantly asleep, not to mention my arm was totally sore. 


	5. Swords are not to poke people with

Disclaimer: I don't own anything LOTR I only own Cory, Heli and the Dragons, the history of the Dragons and so on a so forth and maybe some elves in the future  
  
I woke up the next morning and I thought my arm was going to fall off "ow, ow, ow " I screamed, that woke Heli up.  
  
"Who's trying to kill you?" she asked. I laughed.  
  
"no one is trying to kill me my arm is just really sore" I said rubbing the muscles in my arm.  
  
"That's what you get for trying to shoot a bow," Heli said sitting up and yawning. "I was wondering, how did you know what the guy was saying, I thought you didn't know where we were."  
  
"Well I didn't until the guy started to speak, then it all clicked, the strange names...Heli! do you remember the book I tried to shove down your throat?"  
  
"How could I forget?" she rolled her eyes "I nearly choked on it, because you literally tried to shove it down my throat."  
  
"Well if you would have only read it I would have had to take drastic measures" I laughed "Do you remember what the book was called?"  
  
She scrunched up her eyes and thought "Lord of the.. Some thing.. Oh.. Oh!" she said "but we can't be.its only a story after all".  
  
"Oh come on you would have to think there was some truth in it, I mean how could he have gotten all this information with out actually being there?" I asked  
  
"But that still doesn't say how you know what they pointy eared devil was saying".  
  
"Heli, who is the most obsessed person you know?" I asked  
  
"You" she said automatically.  
  
"If this is in fact Tolkien's Lord of the Rings Middle-Earth, which I have no doubt that it is cause that guy was speaking elvish. Then I think we an safely say I know how to speak it, I don't know which part I can speak but it's probably safe to assume no one will understand me" I laughed.  
  
Heli stood up "come on then we should get ready don't we have a long ways to go?" she said.  
  
"Oh yeah we need to go to the land of the radioactive Galadriel" I said.  
  
"Radioactive?" she asked.  
  
"Honestly did you even watch the movies?" I asked helplessly.  
  
Heli shrugged sheepishly "I watched some of it" she protested.  
  
I rolled my eyes "come on lets see if we can get any last minute advice from the Elf in a dress" I said to Heli "Like if you see an Orc run in the opposite direction." I groaned "How much do you wanna bet he is going to try and give us a sword?"  
  
Heli laughed "His mistake, I wouldn't let you anywhere near anything sharp and pointy"  
  
"ok that was one time and it wasn't my fault it was my first time with a sword" I said to her.  
  
"You still stabbed him," he said.  
  
"Not hard, he only bled for a little while".  
  
"Cory the boy was in hysterics" she said laughing.  
  
"Not my fault if he can't handle a little blood" I said laughing.  
  
"Your hopeless" she said.  
  
A/N: yes I know this chapter sucked but we needed a little interaction between Cory and Heli  
  
Please Reveiw 


	6. Authors note

All right, for all you people that think this is a Mary sue here is a little authors note, don't graon just yet and go find another story listen.  
  
Orange of Doom brought some little points of interest to me of why this story is a Mary- sue and if what she described is indeed a Mary-sue.  
  
(Ex: Bad days at school, speaking Quenya) then my life is a Mary-sue, no I don't have any special powers and I most defiantly didn't fall in love with Legolas on some speed trip to ME. But I can speak Quenya and I do happen to have Preps hound me every day, which is most annoying.  
  
No it will not turn into any angst later unless you count the normal precautions and fear of rejection as Angst.  
  
I have a terrible fear of Rejection it is so bad that I almost passed out the other day when my friend ran me into a guy I had a crush on and told him I liked him, which I denied profusely and smacked her upside the head.  
  
So if you think this is a Mary sue because of special powers she doesn't have unless she is with the Dragon with that power, or if you just think she is a Mary-Sue because she is the keeper of the Dragons, don't continue to read. It may cut down to none reading my story but I would rather have people reading who like my story then those who just read it and review to be reviewing and say that they hate my story because it is the Epitome of Mary-sues.  
  
* Ahem * my am I long winded. * Exit left * 


	7. battles with Swords that don't work

Heli and me walked down a little path and met up with Elrond. "Here I want you to take these may they aid you on your journey" he held out two swords.  
  
"Dun, dun, dun" Heli said.  
  
I snorted "I told you, didn't I tell you, I told he would do this" but I took the sword anyway.  
  
Heli also took hers and looked for a place to put it, she settled on trying to fit it through her belt loop.  
  
I bit my lip when Elrond handed us scabbards and Heli took the now fitted sword out of her belt loop. "What it looked more fashionable," she said.  
  
"And you always have to wonder where the fashion police are when you need them" I rolled my eyes and she slapped me.  
  
"Go now before it gets dark" Elrond said waving us away.  
  
"I think he's trying to get rid of us" I whispered to Heli.  
  
"Well I wouldn't doubt it...Just don't poke anyone with the sword".  
  
My face fell "I'm not promising anything" I said defiantly crossing my arms.  
  
We walked to the gate leading to the outskirts of Rivendell and on my way out I poked the guard with my sword, Heli slapped me. The guard turned to stare at me "what" I snapped. "Any thing long and-" Heli snorted, cutting me off "you sick perverted mind freak "I said," Anything long and pointy is always worth giving someone a good poke with"  
  
I led Heli out of the gate as she was laughing to hard and had a hard time keeping her self up "I really hope we get through this alive" I said.  
  
"If watching you play your video games is anything like this then I think we can safely say we are going to die" I smacked her upside the head.  
  
"Oh hush you did worse than me besides that is just pressing buttons" I said fiddling nervously with my sword and glancing around.  
  
"Ok then how about going on your first experience with a sword," Heli said  
  
"I knocked the sword out of his hand," I said hopefully.  
  
"Your tripped and knocked the sword out of his hand by falling on him" Heli said laughing.  
  
"There was a rock on the ground," I said in my defense.  
  
"Yeah and upon later discovery it was about the only rock on the ground, trust you to be the one that finds it and trips over it" she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Are you serious" I laughed "it was the only rock, talk about your lucky finds my god" I took a quick glance around.  
  
"Cory the bushes aren't following us" Heli said looking behind us all the same.  
  
"No but something is, oh don't tell me your spider sense isn't tingling, this place gives me the wiggens." I said.  
  
"I think you watch Buffy to much" Heli said.  
  
"My mentor" I said laughing. "But it is a good thing to be your GUARD" I yelled the last word and pulled Heli into a bush just as an arrow landed where she was. I groaned "they have arrows now, my day can't possibly get worse".  
  
"I think it just did" Heli said pointing.  
  
I groaned again, and jumped out of the bush "well there not going to die if we just stand here making sword noises let's go!"  
  
'Oh this is just great" I thought as I lamely tried to swing my sword at them managing to look stupid and drop my sword in the process".  
  
"Good job Cory you keep that up and they be dead by next year" she yelled at me.  
  
"Bite me Heli" I yelled back. "Look dude I'm sure you don't want me to kill you and I'm definitely sure I don't want you to kill me.truce?" I asked.  
  
He narrowed his eyes and growled at me swing his sword wildly "Apparently not".  
  
"Cory!" Heli yelled "pick up your sword and move your ass".  
  
I picked up my sword and tried to gain control over it again "dose this thing have an auto pilot?" I asked.  
  
"Just swing the damn sword and hope to hit something" Heli yelled.  
  
I looked over at Heli who looked to be having trouble with her sword as well. "And these are the time you wish we would have taken those fencing classes" I said to her.  
  
"Without a doubt" she said back.  
  
"This maybe where Buffy comes in handy" I said kicking up my foot, feeling sure I pulled about a thousand muscles in the process but hitting my target none the less. The Orc stumbled backwards and I took the time to stab my sword through his stomach. "Oh sick" I said.  
  
I turned around just in time to block a swing and the force behind is seemed to rattle my entire body. I kicked up and the Orc went cross-eyed "Sweet" I said, then cut off his helmeted head "ugh nasty" I said as the head almost fell on me.  
  
"How you doin' over there" I yelled over to Heli blocking another reverberating blow.  
  
"I'm alive if that's what you mean" she said back "I don't how long that will last though".  
  
I ran over to where she was being cornered against a tree slipping and sliding the whole way, until I finally tripped and my sword went flying.  
  
I heard a grunt and looked up, my sword had landed right in the Orcs leg "now that's what you call good clumsiness" I said standing up and doing a jig.  
  
"Now is not the time to be getting down with your bad self Cory come and help me!" Heli said  
  
"Well aren't you Miss Bright and Shiny," I said grumbling "How am I supposed to get this sword out of his leg with out him knowing I am trying to get my sword out of his leg?" I asked Heli.  
  
"Um.pull it out really fast and when he turns around.kill him?" she said.  
  
"Whatever floats your boat Heli" I said and hurriedly snatched my sword from the Orcs leg he yelped and turned around just as I shoved my sword through his stomach "this just keeps getting nastier and nastier by the minute" I grumbled and looked around.  
  
The rest of the Orcs seemed to have run off "there probably going to get even MORE Orcs" I said "these don't seem to be some evil scientist bad experiment gone wrong" I said "Is it just me or do they just not seem to like us?"  
  
"They just don't like us" Heli agreed "do you happen to know where we are and how to get where we are supposed to be going?"  
  
I stopped dead in my tracks and turned in a full circle, "Um.. Well.no.but there has to be a place where we can ask for directions right I mean we can't be completely lost."  
  
"Yes we can" Heli said, "Because I for one don't see any road signs".  
  
"Yeah because you would think some one would put up a sign that said 'This way to Lothlòrien'" I muttered sarcastically. 


	8. singing to pass the time

A/N: Ok some people still see this as a Mary-sue but that's ok I've only got slapped in one review.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers who actually find me funny! Cheers  
  
And for you I write my next chapter. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Which way?" Heli asked.  
  
"Um.that way" I said pointing to the left.  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked  
  
"Nope, but it's worth a try" I said walking in said direction.  
  
"Alright" Heli said doubtfully, but followed me anyway.  
  
We had been walking for a couple of hours when Heli practically tackled me to make me stop "I.Need.a.Break" She gasped.  
  
"All right, alright no need to get physical". I said sitting down on a large rock "We should probably stop for the night anyway it's getting dark".  
  
"What do we do if big bad and ugly comes back?" Heli asked picking up some sticks and starting to make a pile out of them.  
  
"Um.hope to blend in with the shadows is my best bet" I said.  
  
"Do you have a lighter or matches with you?" Heli asked.  
  
I searched through my pockets and my book bag but I came up empty. "Nine." I said.  
  
"The evils of German class have gotten to you" Heli muttered. "How do you propose we make a fire than?" she asked me folding her arms over her chest.  
  
"The old fashion way" I said "Rub to sticks together and pray you don't set your self on fire".  
  
She sat there for about an hour rubbing to sticks together before throwing them down "this is useless I was NOT meant to be an Indian" she said.  
  
"Well do we really need a fire?" I asked "it's not that cold and it will only alert enemies of our whereabouts".  
  
"Whatever, fine have it your way" she grumbled trying to find a comfortable spot on the ground. "But don't blame me when it gets colder".  
  
"Sleep tight hun" I said "Don't let anything bite".  
  
She groaned "and you had to say that while we lie on the ground, now I feel like things are crawling on me" she shivered and I laughed.  
  
"Oh Shut up Cory go to sleep" Heli said.  
  
"Ha you wish, I am keeping watch it isn't right to fall asleep in the forest with out protection".  
  
Heli laughed "when you can protect me with that sword I will bow at your feet" she said.  
  
"We'll see," I said back "now get some rest, you'll need t for tomorrow".  
  
Heli fell asleep and everything was silent, I looked around the trees trying to keep my eyes open, then only way I knew to stay awake was to sing so I started to sing.  
  
Graffiti decorations  
  
Under a sky of dust  
  
A constant wave of tension  
  
On top of broken trust  
  
The lessons that you taught me  
  
I learn were never true  
  
Now I find myself in question  
  
(They point the finger at me again)  
  
Guilty by association  
  
(You point the finger at me again)  
  
I wanna run away  
  
Never say goodbye  
  
I wanna know the truth  
  
Instead of wondering why  
  
I wanna know the answers  
  
No more lies  
  
I wanna shut the door  
  
And open up my mind  
  
Paper bags and angry voices  
  
Under a sky of dust  
  
Another wave of tension  
  
Has more than filled me up  
  
All my talk of taking action  
  
These words were never true  
  
Now I find myself in question  
  
(They point the finger at me again)  
  
Guilty by association  
  
(You point the finger at me again)  
  
I wanna run away  
  
Never say goodbye  
  
I wanna know the truth  
  
Instead of wondering why  
  
I wanna know the answers  
  
No more lies  
  
I wanna shut the door  
  
And open up my mind  
  
I'm gonna run away and never say goodbye  
  
(gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away)  
  
I'm gonna run away and never wonder why  
  
(gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away)  
  
I'm gonna run away and open my mind  
  
(gonna run away/mind gonna run away gonna run away/mind mind gonna run away mind gonna run away/mind gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away/mind)  
  
I wanna run away  
  
Never say goodbye  
  
I wanna know the truth  
  
Instead of wondering why  
  
I wanna know the answers  
  
No more lies  
  
I wanna shut the door  
  
And open up my mind  
  
I wanna run away  
  
and open up my mind  
  
I wanna run away  
  
and open up my mind  
  
I wanna run away  
  
and open up my mind  
  
I wanna run away  
  
and open up my mind  
  
I let that last note linger before taking a breath and staring around again 'it has to be about 2:00 in the morning' I thought to myself. 'Oh well time to pass the time'. And I practically laughed out loud as my thoughts corresponded to my next song.  
  
(It starts with)  
  
One thing / I don't know why  
  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
  
To explain in due time  
  
All I know  
  
time is a valuable thing  
  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
  
The clock ticks life away  
  
It's so unreal  
  
Didn't look out below  
  
Watch the time go right out the window  
  
Trying to hold on / but didn't even know  
  
Wasted it all just to  
  
Watch you go  
  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried  
  
so hard  
  
And got so far  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
I had to fall  
  
To lose it all  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
One thing / I don't know why  
  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
  
To remind myself how  
  
I tried so hard  
  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
  
Acting like I was part of your property  
  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
  
I'm surprised it got so (far)  
  
Things aren't the way they were before  
  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
  
Not that you knew me back then  
  
But it all comes back to me  
  
In the end  
  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I  
  
I tried so hard  
  
And got so far  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
I had to fall  
  
To lose it all  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
I've put my trust in you  
  
Pushed as far as I can go  
  
And for all this  
  
There's only one thing you should know  
  
I've put my trust in you  
  
Pushed as far as I can go  
  
And for all this  
  
There's only one thing you should know  
  
I tried so hard  
  
And got so far  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
I had to fall  
  
To lose it all  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter.  
  
I yet again finished my song and looked around "are you done yet?" Heli asked.  
  
"oh good your awake" I laughed "it's your turn to watch I'm beat".  
  
"I probably won't be able to hear anything" Heli said "did anyone tell you, you suck at singing Linkin Park". I laughed.  
  
"Bunch of Boys" I said then pointed to myself "girl, do you see anything wrong with that picture".  
  
"So your telling me you don't sing guys songs?" Heli asked.  
  
"On the contrary I sing them.. Just.. Not well" Heli laughed. "Sleepy time" I yawned and promptly fell asleep, leaving Heli to watch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
A/N well that's the end of the chapter, not much but oh well  
  
Now I want an honest answer, how many of you sing along when there are songs in a fic? 


	9. Desicions

I woke up the next morning, all in one peace and fully awake. "So you didn't get me killed last night good for you," I said to Heli who was staring into nothingness with a dull look on her face. "Heli." I said carefully, inching my way over to her. I waved my hand in front of her face, nothing.  
  
I was quickly starting to panic "Heli?" I asked "Come on stop messing around we need to get going" she had a glazed over look to her eyes and then as suddenly as it was there it was gone and she sat straight up.  
  
"Huh? What'd I miss?" she asked. I sighed in relief.  
  
"Heli you scared the shit out of me, what were you doing?" I asked.  
  
She yawned " I was sleeping" she stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"And you said I spend to much time with the elves" I said muttering darkly.  
  
We began to gather our things and moved on "Um.we should definitely turn that way" I said pointing down a path.  
  
"Why can't we just go straight?" Heli asked.  
  
"Oh through a dark forest we don't know I'll get right on that" I said sarcastically.  
  
"Well gee where did you get your bitch make over at" Heli said.  
  
"Why do you want one?" I asked.  
  
Heli laughed "come on smart ass"  
  
We walked down the path and finally we were in a open field "where are we?" Heli asked desperately.  
  
"Well if we just got out of Rivendell forest we should be.." I thought about the middle-earth map I had at home "we should be, oh crap I think it's safe to say we went in the wrong direction".  
  
Heli groaned "Why?" she asked  
  
I searched through my bag, I can make this a whole lot easier for both of us if I would have brought my map". I said digging through my backpack.  
  
"Didn't you use it for your speech on Lord of the Rings?" Heli asked.  
  
"Your right I did now where did I put it, oh please don't tell me I left it in my locker" I dug frantically through my bag. "Damnit" I muttered a fine string of curses "I left it in my locker but if I'm right we just went through the trollshäws and are somewhere near the ford".  
  
Heli slapped her head repeatedly "so what do you suppose we do genius?" she asked me.  
  
"Um. find a way to Lothlòrien without going through Moria" I said.  
  
"And how do you suppose we do that we would have to go backwards again and start from where we began" she groaned.  
  
"Well yes we would need to go back and take a different route, like the other way so we can follow the Loudwâter River" I said  
  
"You really studied that map didn't you" Heli said, then shook her head "obsessive freak".  
  
"Hey my obsessions could very well save us," I said "So after we follow the Loudwâter River .." she cut me off.  
  
"Isn't there an easier way this seems like it is going to take a really long time that we don't need to take." She said impatiently.  
  
"Well what crawled up your ass and died, yes there is an easier why Gandlaf talked about it in the first movie remember 'the passage south is being watched' it's just. I don't know where the passage south is or if it will even take us to Lothlòrien".  
  
"We could always try to go through Moria" Heli suggested softly.  
  
"No Heli, Moria is definatly out of the question, I don't feel like trying to defeat an army of Orcs with a cave troll because that is just what they are waiting for some one to come in so they can attack. Then we would have to face a Balrog and I for one don't know how to get rid of it and.. We could always try" I finally said I Heli slumped down on the ground and heaved a long sigh.  
  
"if it is the shortest way I would try anything" Heli said.  
  
"The movie made it look short Heli we have about a 20 day journey ahead of us".  
  
"Are you serious?" she asked desperately.  
  
"Maybe more maybe less but 20 is about my guess."  
  
"Well I guess it could be worse," Heli said  
  
***********10 days later********  
  
"it can't get worse than this" Heli groaned. 


End file.
